Tai X Kouha
Character Kouha © Amanda2324 Tai Blossom © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Kouha: *sharpening his sword* Tai: Maisy!! *puts his hands on his hips and glares down at a little girl* I told you not to follow me! Go home. Kouha: *looks up from his blade, raising an eyebrow* ...She either likes you, or she likes to annoy you. Tai: *a bit startled* Eh...she's my little sister. Kouha: *smirks* The same options still apply... except now there's a few more. She's curious, she's jealous, or she just doesn't want to be left behind. Tai: *shudders* Great...just my luck. Soon she'll have the lot of them after me. Kouha: The lot of who? Tai: All of my sisters... Kouha: You have more than one, eh? How many? Tai: Eight...and two brothers. Kouha: Huh, so there's eleven of you in total. It must be nice to have a lot of siblings. Tai: *looks at him like he's crazy* ...You're kidding me. Right? Kouha: *raises an eyebrow* Do I look like I'm kidding? Tai: I guess not...Do you want a couple of them? I've got plenty to spare. Kouha: *rolls eyes* Nah, they're yours. You should keep 'em. You may think they're just a bunch of annoyances now, but when you get older... then you'll fully understand their value. Tai: When I get older, I'm leaving. Gonna' join the army. Kouha: So you're gonna cut off all contact with your family? Tai: I'll send money and stuff to them, of course. Come back for weddings, but I can't stay here forever. Kouha: Yeah, I know that. Still... you should spend time with your siblings while they're still around. Tai: *shakes his head* I already spend enough time with them as it is! Kouha: Not just spending time with them, kid - enjoying their prescence. Tai: How do you enjoy "Tai Tai, come play! Now! Now! Now!!!" Ugh... Kouha: *chuckles* You won't understand how beautiful that sounds until they're not around... whether they go missing, or move away, or when they die. Tai: ...When that day comes, it'll come. Right now...It's just annoying. Kouha: *rolls eyes* You miss the point. They're not gonna be around forever. For all you know, that little girl could become ill and be dead tomorrow evening. *shakes head* But you're still young, I suppose there's not much use in talking to you about that. Tai: ...Are you tryin' to tell me that you want to kill my sister?! Kouha: *laughs* No, boy, I'm a protector of kids, so to speak; I don't kill them. I'm Kouha, leader of Kouha's Blade. Maybe you've heard of us, and the again, maybe you haven't. Tai: We don't get a lot of news around here. The only mercenary I know of is Merdoc and he doesn't do a lot of work any more... *grins* He's my master though. Kouha: Hm, I think I've heard his name once or twice. So what weapon do you use? Tai: Just a blade...nothing flashy. Kouha: Is a blade all you plan on using, or are you gonna broaden your scope? Tai: *shrugs* Unless I can get hands on something else, a blade will have to do for now. Kouha: Well, how good are ya with a sword? Until you get pretty good at it, I'd recommend not learning to use a second weapon. Tai: Eh...I'm okay. I don't get much time to practice though. Which is what I'm late for now. Kouha: *nods* Then by all means, run along now. If your siblings try to follow you, I'll just distract them. Tai: Geh...they're probably off picking flowers or something. Thanks, Mister. *runs off* Kouha: *facepalms* Kouha, you talk to much... *sighs* And your such a softie... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Tai: *training against a tree* Ha!! Hiya!!! Kouha: *is walking nearby, already finished with his trainning. He hears shouting, and goes to find Tai practicing* ...no followers today? Tai: *a bit surprised* Hm? Oh naw! My friend offered to babysit so I could get some practice in. I owe her one... Kouha: *leans his shoulder against a tree, folding his arms across his chest* That little sister of yours is a nice little lassie. Very smart for her age too, but very sneaky. Tai: Maisy's a BIG tattle tale too...Smart and cute. Not a good combination for big brother. Kouha: *chuckles, shaking his head* She actually had nothing but good things to say about you. Tai: *raises an eyebrow* Really? Hm...maybe something possessed-...Wait! You talked to her? Kouha: *nods* Yep. I said I'd keep your siblings from following you, and so I did. We had a nice chat, I showed her some magic tricks, and we just had a nice time. Tai: Maybe I should try that next time. Then again...she can be easily amused. Kouha: *grins* Well, that's true. *pushes off the tree and unfolds his arms* I don't want to keep you from your practice, though. The whole point of you coming out here was to be by yourself, right? Tai: Well...uh...it's okay if you'd want to stay. I mean I don't mind. Kouha: Well, how about you show me some of your skills. Tai: Alright! *holds his blade at ready and slashes forward in a clean crescent motion at an imaginary enemy. He leans into the motion with his right foot and spins around for a second blow, but slips in the dust* Whoa!! *falls on his chest, blushing in embarrassment* Kouha: *rushes over and helps him up* Come on lad, try it again. Tai: *still a bit flushed* Erm...alright. *he repeats the motion this time, managing to keep his balance. He ends by returning to a neutral stance* Phew... Kouha: *nods* Very nice. The whole balance thing will come with time; but trust me, even I slip sometimes. Especially on a real battlefield; blood is a very slippery substance. Tai: Hm...I've never really been into a real battle... I mean, my friends and I help Master Merdoc if there's a bit disturbance in town, but he's usually the one doing the killing... Kouha: Well, don't rush yourself; if your master hasn't let you into a real battle yet, I'm sure he has good reason. Tai: *frowns* I just think he doesn't think I'm good enough yet... Kouha: *shrugs* Well, do YOU think you're good enough? Tai: Hm...I don't really know. I'm kind of clumsy...a little big to be fast, but I'm not sure how well I'd do in battle... Kouha: *takes out his sword* Well, how about you spar with me? Tai: You sure about that? *grins* I might fall on ya'. Kouha: *chuckles* Albeit I have more experience than you, on and off the field. I'll be fine if you give me a few cuts and bruises. I'll avoid actually hurting you at all costs. Tai: Eh...sure. My mom would probably go off the wall if I came home beaten to a pulp. Kouha: *nods* All right then. I won't attack you, I'll just defend. Try and get some blows in. *gets into a defensive stance* Tai: Ha!! *jumps forward and slashes out* Kouha: *brings up his sword and blocks it* Tai: *spins around to gain momentum and goes at him from the front again* Kouha: *blocks him again* Come on, Tai, give me all you got. Tai: HA!! *leaps up and comes at him from above* Kouha: *steps back and just barely manages to block him again* Close, but not quite. Tai: Geh...*spins around, managing to trip again* Wh-Whoa!! Kouha: *uses one strong arm to catch him* ...well, if this were a real battle, that would not have ended in your favor... *helps Tai to his feet* Tai: *laughs nervously* I'm...not that graceful... Kouha: *nods* It comes with practice. If you need to, take some dance lessons; that should help. Tai: Ya' know...I'm already teased enough. I think I'll pass. Kouha: *chuckles* If you want too, but it helped a friend of mine. Your form is pretty good otherwise, though. Tai: Merdoc's only been teaching me the basics... *sighs* Over...and over...and over again. Kouha: Well, those who know the basics the best, are usually the best. The most stable building is built on the best foundation. Tai: Whoa...you sound just like Merdoc... Kouha: Well, I suppose that could be a good thing. Tai: If ya' ask me it is. He's pretty popular with the girls. *grins* Kouha: *frowns* Er, that I am not... But your master sounds like an intelligent man. I'm sure one day you'll best him, though. *grins* Your little sister thinks so, too. Tai: Sheesh...I wish Maisy'd say some of that stuff to my face. Kouha: Perhaps she's tried too, but in her own way. Tai: Hm...maybe I should listen...But hey look, Kouha. it's getting late. Thanks for sparing with me, but I'd better go relieve Zilver before my sisters pull her hair out. Kouha: *smiles and nods* Sure thing. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Tai: *working in his mother's shop* Ehm...that's...25 gold. Thank you ma'am. Come again. Kouha: *walks in, he sees Tai* Oh, hey, Tai. Tai: Oh! Hey Kouha! Can I...help you? Kouha: Well, I was just walking about trying to find a good weapons shop. I came in here, though I don't know what exactly is sold here. Tai: Well...anything and everything really. Me, my younger brother, and my oldest younger sister all work here. Kouha: So it's a family business, I take it? Tai: Well...I guess so. My mom just started. We moved here about...four years ago. Kouha: *nods* And how's it been settling down here? Tai: Pretty good. You know. I've made some friends and stuff. I get to work. It's really quiet and I think that that's what my family needs the most. Kouha: That's what your sister said; she also said that she's had some trouble making friends, though. Tai: She did? ...She never told me that... She always liked to talk to Sean a lot better. Kouha: Hmm... tsk, maybe sometime you could take her out of the house, just the two of you, and teach her how to fight with a sword. I'm sure she'd like that. Tai: Me? Teach her? You saw me fight...I'm still not that good. I couldn't possibly teach her... Kouha: You're not a terrible swordfighter, you could teach her a thing or two. And the main idea is quality time with your little sister. She says she likes that the most. Tai: *sighs* I...guess I could do that. You know, she's a triplet. Maisy, Rose, and Shelly. I guess that makes sense that she'd want some Tai Tai Time. Kouha: *grins* Yes, I would understand that, too. She really admires you, Tai. Being a child though, she might not always know the best way to let you know. Giving her a chance for her to get comfortable while it's just you two, I'll bet she'd just speak her heart. Tai: ...Does that mean I have to do that with all my sisters? Kouha: *shrugs* Sure, if you want too. But it doesn't have to be an every day thing. Once a week, once every other week, even once a month. I'm sure they'd appreciate it. Tai: ...Oh wow. I'm going to need a few more days in the week. Kouha: *chuckles* Not all of them need time with Tai; just a compliment upon occasion might do as well. Tai: I can still tease them though, right? *grins* It's my job as the man of house. Kouha: *laughs* Yes, by all means. I probably need to tease my guild members more often. Tai: Hey. If you ever need any pointers on that, I'm your man. Kouha: All right - I do need some pointers. What'cha have in mind? Tai: Don't make fun of them, appearance-wise, especially if it's a girl. You'll just get slapped. But if they're shorter than you, it's usually a lot of fun to grab them around the neck with your arm then run away. They are officially your hostage. *smiles* And it's hours of fun. My friend Nickki and I do that ALL day. Kouha: So grab them around the neck... and run away dragging them with you? Tai: Pretty much. Or you could be generally obnoxious and say "Right. Yeah. Sure. We all believe that." every time someone says something. Kouha: *grins* That sounds absolutely grand... I can't wait to try it out. Tai: It's a riot!! It really helps you pal around with everyone, makes things not too tense. Kouha: I'll be sure to try it! One of my guild members is a woman... it'd be fun to try that. Tai: But...if she has a temper like Nickki, be prepared to get punched in the kidneys. Kouha: ...hmmm... I might have too. *chuckles* But what about the guy in the guild? Is there a different way I can poke fun at him? Tai: Guys I'm not so good with...most of my friends are girls, except for Isaak and it's impossible to get under his skin. Hm...I guess you could always tease him about girls. I know that makes my brother red-faced. Kouha: *nods* Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Tai. Tai: Not a problem! Like I said, this is my area of expertise! Kouha: Obviously so. But now, how much do you know about weaponry? Tai: Enough. Well...the basics. I'm no expert, but I know enough. Kouha: Well, do you have any swords that are easier for getting a fatal blow in? Tai: Of course!! I think I have a killing edge around here somewhere...*rummages around his inventory* Kouha: Yes, that would work. Tai: Ah! Here it is! *holds it out* What do ya' think? Kouha: *looks it over* It's perfect! How much? Tai: Hm...I'd give it to ya' for 800 gold. Kouha: All right. *takes out the gold and puts it on the counter* There you go. Tai: Thank ya' very much, Sir! *smiles* Kouha: *smirks, nodding* Nah, thank you. Have a good day, Tai. *waves* Tai: C'ya around? Kouha: *gives him a thumbs-up* Count on it. Tai: Well...you know where to find. Thank you...and please come again. *smiles* 'End of Support A ' '''Tai, the Brotherly Swordsman and Kouha, the Guild's Master Tai and Kouha met several times, each with a good story about their antics. Gradually, Tai grew closer and closer to each of his sisters, creating a bond with them that was near unbreakable. Kouha had fun tormenting his guild mates and eventually Tai who joined as well, becoming the hero he wanted to be.